Reading Change Through Flame
by ZoeisZbest
Summary: Reading AU, Change Through Flame is by NBrokenShacklesN, Rick Riordan's World. A couple demigods are brought to the past to read Change Through Flame as ordered by The Fates. The Greeks and Romans of that time join them to read. Let's play which god or goddess will have a headache first! How wil Leo cope?
1. The Oath

**Poseidon's POV**

"We are to never have half-blood children again, sworn on the Styx?"

Today must be the best and worst day of my immortal life. The war has just ended, and for that I am grateful, but prophecy foretold that one of mine or my brothers' children will have the choice to save or destroy Olympus. All our remaining children were struck down for 'our' safety.

Does he not understand that he is digging his own grave?

Though still mourning my children that died, and the children that shall never be born. "I swear on the river Styx".

"Hades?" Zeus glared at him as if daring him to say no.

"I swear on the Styx" he grudgingly replied.

"I swear on the river Styx" Zeus finished off.

I glanced around at my family. Hera seemed particularly smug that we were one step closer to her definition of a 'perfect' family. Now she doesn't have to worry about our infidelity.

Apollo and Hermes were looking on silently.

Artemis and Ares were glaring at each other as if the other was the cause for all her problems.

Athena was writing something down in a journal.

Hephaestus looked to be tinkering with something.

Demeter was calmly sitting at her throne.

While Hestia was staring sadly at her hearth.

Everyone looked so tired. Our children were killing each other and dying every day. We had just finished the last war about 3 decades ago and another just two decades after the last. At this rate, will we have any more energy to try not to fade away into the background?

I was startled out of my musings with a flash from the hearth. It looked to be as if the fire was growing.

"Hestia! What is the meaning of this!" shouted Zeus.

"I do not know brother, but I sense it is not harmful" she replied.

I do not understand how she can remain calm like this, but I trusted my sister.

By now flames grew at least 9 feet***** and burned with intensity.

Zeus was still seething and everyone was on guard.

***about 2.7 metres to non-Americans**


	2. Introductions and Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Let me just cut to the chase, R&amp;R and Books are by NBrokenShacklesN.**

**"Listen to The Fates, who sit nearest of gods to the throne of Zeus, and weave with shuttles of adamant, inescapable devices for counsels of every kind beyond counting, Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis, fine-armed daughters of Night, hearken to our prayers, all-terrible goddesses, of sky and earth. Send us rose-bossomed Lawfulness, and her sisters on glittering thrones. ****Right and crowned Peace, and make this city forget the misfortunes which lie heavily on her heart." **

**Athena's POV**

Everything was as normal as it could be, I was reading a book thinking 'Finally! No more sea spawns will be walking around anymore!' cause the oath wouldn't allow barnacle brain to have children any more.

What happened after, however, to say the least, everyone was surprised. Campers started appearing, after that those blasted Romans appeared, they would be better off dead in my perspective.

What puzzled me was the five people who fell from the light, which brings me to the present.

**Leo's POV**

My life sucks, but you probably figured that out already, am I right? Well, let me tell you something about me you didn't know. Apparently I can travel through time, cool you say? Well it's anything but cool, you see friends, enemy's that are dead yet you know what bad and good things that they will do. I was currently trekking through the woods when an orange golden light surrounded me and all I could see was darkness.

* * *

I felt wind against my skin, I regained some of my senses and realized I was falling. My fall slowed down and I landed softly on marble? Apparently there were some people around me, I blinked out the dark spots in eyes. What I saw, I couldn't control myself, I broke down in tears and started sobbing uncontrollably. My friends, the throne room, campers, legionaries, My Family.

I quieted down and scanned my surroundings properly. "Who Dares Interrupt a Council Meeting of the Gods!" Zeus boomed while pointing his master bolt at every demigod. I was surprised every god (or goddess) was having a migraine.

"We do" The Three Fates stood before us everyone bowed, well most people did. Zeus immediately started being respectful, "And what do we owe the pleasure of being graced with your presence?" he said in a sugar-coated voice, though on the inside I imagined him seething because there were Romans and Greeks together.

"Today you will be reading some books about your future." They said in unison. Clotho spoke " We have brought some demigods from different parts of the future" she gestured to us. Lachesis followed " During this period of reading, no one should be killed or maimed or any other sort of injury." Atropos's made some people shiver " Time is frozen so nothing will happen outside" "Farewell". In their place was a book, Athena made a run to get it

**3rd POV**

"**Change Through Flame**" Athena read.

"Well? Introduce yourselves." Zeus demanded.

Leo stepped forward "Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Freer of Hera" The said Hera raised an eyebrow "Supreme Commander of The Argo II, One of The Seven, Fire user, 2014" He grinned cockily which earned him a smack from Annabeth.

Annabeth walked forward with confidence "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Retriever of The Master Bolt, Sailor of The Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of The Labyrinth, Finder of Pan, Bearer of The Sky, survivor of The Second Titan War, Architect of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, 2012" She saw the looks some people were giving her so she quickly added " and I have a boy friend"

Thalia, Nico and Percy huddled together and went into a deep conversation, Thalia and Percy came to an agreement and pushed Nico forward " Why?" He asked, "Your from this time!" Yelled Thalia. Which surprised majority of the people present." Don't remind me"

"Nico Di Angelo, Wanderer of The Labyrinth, survivor of The Second Titan War, Ambassador of Pluto" This caused many eyes to widen " survivor of Tartarus " shocked gasps echoed through the room " Hero of Olympus" he started walking away ignoring the stares.

"Who's you godly parent boy?" Artemis demanded clear hatred in her eyes like Nico was the reason for everything bad. " I was born before the oath, and placed in the Lotus Casino" he breathed in and out "My godly parent is Hades".

Zeus seemed angry kept his mouth shut when the fates words echoed through his mind.

Thalia seemed to gain some of her strength since the only person that would attack her was hades though he had his son here. " I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, survivor of the second Titan war, battled Orion with my sisters, Hero of Olympus, 2014" She gestured Percy to go, he seemed to pale.

"He he, well I'm Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon " he started to back away, Annabeth grabbed him and practically shouted in his ear " full titles, seaweed brain"

" Um, well, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Sailor of The Sea of Monsters, Finder of The Golden Fleece, Bearer of The Sky, Wanderer of The Labyrinth, Child of The Great Prophecy, Finder of The Legions Golden Eagle, Freed Thanatos, defeater of The Minotaur, Medusa and her Sisters, Ares, Iapetus, Kronos, And more?, Hero of Olympus" by now basically everyone's jaw has drooped to the floor " You forgot Atlas" Thalia mentioned, " also praetor of the 12th legion " Annabeth's eyes seemed to sparkle when she said that. Some of the Romans looked jealous and some looked awe-struck. " I can't believe I'm saying this, let's hurry up and read" Percy said while blushing.

**Athena's POV**

"I will read" I said, being interested about the future obviously.

**Leo regained awareness in a dark place.**

" Aww, so this is in my point of view?" Leo Complained.

**This utterly surprised him, as he was fairly certain he was dead,**

" What!" Annabeth quickly went hug Leo making sure he was still there.

** in fact the last thing he could remember was an axe splitting his skull, and a searing, though brief, jolt of pain. He also knew that wherever he was, it wasn't the underworld, as he had seen it destroyed with his own eyes.**

Everyone gasped "Wha-Wha-what?" Hades Stuttered looking scared.

** This brought him back to where he could possibly be...**

"Where?" Thalia asked.

" Can you not interrupt at each sentence!" I shouted annoyed.

**"Leo Valdez, your fate was spun eons ago, I marked it out myself. But fate as I wrote it was ignored."**

" That's older than me dude!" shouted Apollo excited, Artemis sent him a glare, he immediately shut up.

**Ah, so there was someone there, and if they were talking about fate as if they wrote it, then they were obviously someone important, meaning Leo better bow, or face unpleasant consequences.**

"Very true man, so true" said Percy, while patting his back. I then glared at the sea spawn, he kept quiet, I smiled and continued.

** Leo had learned the hard way that not bowing to deities ended you in hot water, a lot of hot water. Leo made to stand, in the process realizing that he had a body, and by Hades it hurt! Leo let out a pained groan, it felt like someone had taken every muscle in his body, stretched them twice as far as they should go, tied a few knots in them and added knife slashes for good measure.**

Everyone visibly flinched at the sentence.

** He promptly got reacquainted with the floor.**

People gave Leo sympathetic looks, which they got a glare in return.

**"Um, I would bow your fate writingness,**

The mood lightened, a few people chuckled

** but my body has decided that the floor needs a long hug." Just as he had said this, a warm breeze enveloped him, relaxing his muscles, and healing his injuries, a breeze that emitted from the being before him.**

Apollo had a surprised look " Even I can't do that" said Apollo.

**"Leo Valdez, you have been chosen to go back and fix the wars, many who should have lived did not, and many who should have died live still,**

Percy gave a choked sob remembering his friends, Selena, Beckandorf, Zoe, dear gods, Zoe... he thought.

** the world as you knew it has now come to an end, and Gaia is fully awakened,**

Zeus made a strangled gasp, while everyone just sat there with their mouths open. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies" the Leo boy said sadly.

** she will continue to destroy all life, until she is the only being in the world. This was not my plan. Those who I had entrusted to uphold the fates I wrote has betrayed me, and they will be punished most severely. You however Leo Valdez, have the courage and the ability to fix these problems. Will you?**

"Wow" Thalia breathed slowly.

**"You're offering me a choice? No offence sir, but that doesn't seem like the way most deities work."**

"true"Nico breathed out.**  
**

**"I am not most deities." The voice boomed. "I am the oldest, the most powerful, I am Chaos itself. Do not presume to compare me to those whom I created demigod."**

" What or Who, created Chaos?" Leo asked, " Well" I started " I-I don't know". "Owl face doesn't know something!" Poseidon teased, mostly everyone snickered at the comment.

**"Right, no comparing got ya." Hades, thought Leo, looking round at the whirlwind that had suddenly ripped through the stereotypical white throne room. If this is Chaos when he's irritated, I do not want to see him angry. Leo turned back to the glowing being in the throne; he still couldn't work out anything but a vague outline of a humanoid figure, the brightness that Chaos was emitting would have blinded him had he still been in a mortal body.**

I tried to soak up as much information as I could, trying imagine his surroundings. Sadly there isn't enough detail.

**"I am giving you a choice demigod, because it is my fault that you were in the situation that you were, because I was not watching as well as I should have been. It is the least I can do to try to give you this last choice. You can either do what I am asking of you and save the past that desperately needs saving, or you can leave the past and continue into oblivion."**

" Oblivion" muttered the future people.

**"Wow, saving the world, or oblivion huh." Leo thought that this would be an easy choice,**

" It is!" Said Hermes exasperated.

**if he had been asked this a year earlier, it would have been easy, he would never have chosen oblivion then. But now after all the fighting he was so tired, so weary of war, that oblivion now had a new appeal. To not exist, no worries or problems, no fears; no friends, no love, no laughter.****Leo shivered;**

Just like he did now.

** maybe oblivion wasn't such a good choice. He was Leo freaking Valdez, he lived to laugh, a place with no laughter, he was pretty sure he wouldn't like.**

" You wouldn't feel anything" I said. " umm" he mouth was wide open. Disgusting.

**He looked back at Chaos, who seemed to be emitting a sort of approval, and asked "Why me, why not Reyna,**

" Who's that?" Everyone seemed to ask. " That should be me" A new voice spoke, she stepped up " I am Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion, former follower of Circe, daughter of Bellona, Roman goddess of War" she finished, I growled, stupid Romans, " I am the True goddess of War girl!" I shouted infuriated. I started to change into Minerva, massive headache ... Must.. darkness consumed me.

**3rd POV**

Athena/Minerva fainted. " Well there's the migraines" Percy muttered. Apollo immediately went to tend to her. " she's fine, continue" Apollo stated. " I shall read" Annabeth said. Reyna joined the group of future demigods.

Annabeth started.

**Conner... Why me?" This was a question that had been bothering him ever since Chaos had told him of the fate changing thing.**

**"Because Leo Valdez" Chaos spoke in a softer tone "You managed to keep laughing the longest. You may not be the best fighter, or the greatest hero, but you have the strongest spirit, and that Leo is what I needed.**

Hephaestus smiled proudly.**  
**

**Leo gave a confused laugh, strongest spirit, what the Hades, and then froze. He laughed, he had laughed!**

" You don't laugh?" Someone from camp half blood asked. Leo kept quiet remembering his scene the moment he got here, tears prickled his eyes, though no one seemed to notice, he calmed down.

**He hadn't laughed since the destruction of the underworld, since Gaia had taken Hopes vase, and smashed it into a million pieces.**

Hestia had a sad look on her face.

**Even that now seemed like a distant memory now, like he had, since being with Chaos, forgotten. Leo started to panic, he didn't want to forget, forgetting would mean losing all that he had left of his friends. He didn't want to lose them; his memories of the good times were all that had been keeping him sane!**

Everyone smiled at Leo. Though mostly Hestia and the futures.

**"Calm child" the commanding voice broke through Leos' panic attack, and bought him back to reality. "I have not taken your memories away, merely dulled them, if you want to think on them you will be able to, I could not have you thinking of them always, should you choose to accept my offer, for you would be haunted by them all the time, and lose yourself in grief."**

" That is wise to do" Commented Ceres. Then she changed back to Demeter, " the Leo boy needs to have more cereal"

**Oh, well now Leo felt stupid, but he had been so worried that he would lose what little he had to remember his friends by, that he sort of lost it. He looked to Chaos. "Sir, I would like to accept your offer of changing fate sir, but I'm afraid that I don't really know how to do it, I doubt Kronos will stop by me flaming on in front of him."**

Some chuckled the image, then shut up imagining the consequences of what would Kronos would do if you did that.

**"You speak true Leo Valdez, but I will guide you. When you arrive back on earth, you will find yourself beginning at Yancy academy, the school that Percy Jackson attended the year before he discovered he was a demigod.**

Said Percy grimaced. Then smiled at the thought of hanging out with Leo from 12 to 17, then Hera's exchange, and the rest.

**I will give you instructions on what to do, and when to do it, as well as providing you with anything I feel you need. Live well Leo Valdez, and save as many as possible."**

**Then Leo was falling into darkness, and shrinking, and generally feeling a great deal of motion sickness, till he reached the bottom of what seemed like a dark tunnel, and blacked out.**

" That's the end of the chapter, who'll read next" asked Annabeth. "I'll read" said Percy, she handed Percy the book then pecked him on the cheek.

" You're Dating Barnacle Beards Son!" shouted Athena hysterical.

**Well what will happen next? See you next time! I'm traveling so expect a chapter within a week. **

**ZoeisZBest out!**


	3. Athena is Love, Athena is Life NOT

**Hey, I'm back! Are you ready for a crappy chapter? Kidding! Let's get rolling! I'm sorry if Athena seems OOC, I just hate her, too much pride.**

**_" That is a graver matter, and there, my friend, the modern interpreters of Homer may, I think, assist in explaining the view of the ancients. For most of these in their explanations of the poet, assert that he meant by Athena "mind" and "intelligence" , and the maker of names appears to have had a singular notion about her; and indeed calls her by a still higher title, "divine intelligence", as though he would say: This is she who has the mind of God. Perhaps, however, the name Theonoe may mean "she who knows divine things" better than others. Nor shall we be far wrong in supposing that the author of it wished to identify this Goddess with moral intelligence, and therefore gave her the name Etheonoe; which, however, either he or his successors have altered into what they thought a nicer form, and called her Athena."_**

**_— Plato, Cratylus, 407 BC_**

**Percy's POV**

_I'm dead,_ I thought.

"Are you dating Barnacle Beards son!?" She screeched.

" Yes mother, we-" Annabeth started. " Don't mother me!" By now Athena looked hysterical. Annabeth had a pained look on her face, " but we've-". " I don't want to hear it" she said in a deadly calm voice. She turned and looked at me, fire was burning in her eyes, she had a voice of determination " You shall never touch, talk, or even look at! My daughter ever again." I just stared at her in fright, remaining silent " do you understand me!". " Athena... If you ever even touch a hair on my son's head, you won't see daylight ever again" Poseidon warned in a threatening tone. I stole a glance at Annabeth she was shaking and crying silently, while Athena and my Dad fought, I quietly walked, well basically ran to comfort her.

I wrapped my arms around my wise girl and whispered encouraging words to her while we walked to sit down with the group, I still had the book in my hand. Athena seemed to finally notice that I wasn't where I was before, " Sea spawn!", I mentally cursed, deciding that I should use my 'manners' " Lady Athena "._  
_

Nico decided it was a good time to interrupt, so shadow traveled up to us and snatched the book out of my hand and quickly started reading.

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Yancy Academy**

"Yancy? That was the name of your school?" Thalia laughed.

**Leo woke up to the sounds of footsteps. He slowly opened his eyes and caught sight of the room he was now in. After the completely foliage covered world of Gaia's victory, then the complete white of Chaos's throne room, the sea blue was a nice change. Sea blue he thought, Percy.**

" Me " I said, Athena sent me a glare. I was barely affected since I already seen that look many times, plus I've seen Kronos's glare that's much, much worse.

**Surprisingly the thought of Percy Jackson did not make him feel as upset as he thought he would. He had been preparing for an onslaught of negative emotions, all the grief at Percy's death, all the guilt,**

" Valdez, you're starting to sound like Percy" Thalia scolded, I started to do my signature puppy dog face. Some started to laugh.

** the if only that had been torturing him since. The emotions that got worse with the demise of each of his remaining friends,**

The room seemed to grow colder, an aura of evil. Everyone shivered with sullen looks on their faces.

**till he was almost drowning in the sorrow. The emotions seemed strangely faint, like the memories had happened years ago, or to someone else. Leo took a moment to thank Chaos for his foresight in dimming the emotions, but then, he was the oldest and probably wisest deity.**

" Wisest" Athena growled.

**Don't tell Athena he said that.**

" Yes, don't tell her" Hermes and Apollo snickered. While other people cracked a smile. They shut up when she looked them.

**The door to the room Leo was in began opening, the footsteps entering the room, and a boy of about twelve entered. He had black hair, and sea green eyes. If you gave him a skateboard and stuck him in the middle of a skate park, then he'd fit right in.**

"Have you ever skated?" asked Nico. " Yes, once" I admitted.

** He didn't look much like the Percy Jackson who Leo had first met, the Percy who stood on the deck of the ship, in ripped and burned praetors robe, and yet looked as if he belonged on it more than Leo did.**

"Ha, Ironic since I had built the Argo two" laughed Leo. Nico gave Leo a serious look saying something like ' I am not one to be messed with' " stop reading yourself Leo"

**Leo who had built the Argo two.**

A lot of people laughed and smiled.

**This Percy was not like that Percy, this Percy looked less strong, scrawny, so much more childlike than the sixteen year old Leo had known.**

"Glad to know man" I said, he stuck his tongue at me, I smiled back.

**Though Leo saw this as a good thing, if he could see that Percy and this Percy as too different people, then he wouldn't be tempted to judge this Percy on how the Percy that Leo knew had acted.**

" Thanks" I still had that smile on my face.

**"Hey, are you OK, only you've been staring at me a while, it's kind of freaky."**

" Leo is the definition of freaky" teased Annabeth. " Hey" He complained.

**Darn it, he had been caught, way to make a good first impression Leo he thought, but out loud he said, "Nah man, I wasn't staring, I was merely deciding if you were awesome enough to join team Leo. Seeing as you're my roommate, it would make things pretty awkward if you weren't. But don't worry; you're worthy to be in my presence".**

" Thank you milord" I mockingly bowed to add some flair.

People chuckled at my antics.

**Leo stood up, and promptly crashed to the floor,**

The Greeks and some Romans began to crack up.

**unused to being in a twelve-year olds body again. He heard snickers from the other boys who were now standing by the door, and a sympathetic groan from Percy.**

" I feel you man, I feel you" I started patting his back, and added fake tears in my eyes.

**Seemed like Leo wasn't the only one who was good at making up first impressions. Still, it wasn't a defeat if you got back up, Leo leapt back to his feet with a flair and a signature Leo grin,**

Which he did now.

**which made all the lady swoon (in his mind anyway) and gave an awkward bow in the direction of Percy, and the boys at the door. "Leo Valdez, trouble maker extraordinaire and ladies man, at your service".**

" Ok, then can I have a medium white chocolate mocha cappuccino light blended coffee?" Challenged Thalia, he replied with a " uhhhh, what?"

**The boys at the door made variations of snorts and snickers, as they made their way inside, sending him odd looks. Well thought Leo, that could have gone better, but as no one had decided to try to punch him yet, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Ah, well that went well" Leo muttered. Unaware that Percy could still hear him.**

"You need to work on being more subtle, if Percy can here you, you're screwed." Reyna Advised.

**"Don't worry about it mate". Leo turned to see a sympathetic Percy with his hands in his pockets. "Wasn't as bad as my introduction, the head made me stand on the stage at the front of the assembly hall and I managed to fall face first off said stage".**

Thalia laughed till there were tears in her eyes " Priceless" she breathed while still laughing.

**"Ouch", Leo winced "bad luck man. But you'd think with the amount of schools I've been to that I'd have nailed the introduction thing by now."**

" How many schools have you been to" I asked. " Well about 14" I nodded, _worse than mine_ I thought.

" No need to repeat yourself" said Nico.

**"Maybe... Just out of interest, how many schools have you been to?"**

I blushed, while everyone else chuckled in amusement.

**"Wanting to compare? Well, if you're counting the one that expelled me the first day...This is my fourteenth school."**

" That's… Crazy" Said Reyna shocked.

** Well thought Leo, technically some of those schools were in the future,**

I turned to him, " You-You cheated!" I looked at him with a disbelieving look in my eyes.

**that now was not going to happen, but he had been to them, and he could remember them, so he guessed that they still counted.**

" You guessed" that's not a straight answer, I still wasn't happy.

**He glanced at Percy, who looked shocked by the number.**

" Well, duh" I pointed out while smiling. Annabeth cracked up," what?" inquired Thalia, "Inside joke" I said, she nodded understandingly remembering Hoover Dam.

**"And I thought a school a year was bad. Wow you've beaten my record. "Percy whistled, then did a double take, and turned to Leo, disbelief etched on his face. "Did you say you were expelled of the first day? What did you do?"**

Hermes looked at Leo approvingly, while Athena looked mad at, guess, me.

**"Um, I accidentally blew up the science lab, literally blew up, from what I read in the paper, it took them three months to rebuild.**

"Awesome man!" Hermes went to high five Leo.

**I tried telling them I didn't do it on purpose, but as the teacher hated me, and vice versa, they seemed to think that I meant to do it."**

"That's what happens to me all the time" I clasped around his shoulder.

**Man Leo thought, that teacher had been a real medusa**

" What do you mean 'a'" Hades asked.

** (apart from the snake hair, and petrifying eyes thing) ****and since it was before he attended the wilderness school... He wouldn't have been surprised if she actually had been a monster. It would explain why she had hated him.**

"Then was my math teacher a monster?" I asked. " It's possible" replied Annabeth. " Do not talk to my daughter Sea spawn!" Screeched Athena.

**"...Done?"**

**Leo turned back to Percy. "Sorry man, missed that, was it of vital importance?"**

"ADHD, hate it sometimes" mumbled Thalia

**"I asked if that was the worse you had ever done?"**

**Leo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, taking note of the fact that he really needed to get his tool belt from bunker 9 as soon as possible,**

"That's so true" Leo mumbled inaudibly, though I heard him.

** he felt odd without it on. Like part of him was missing. "Um, that depends man, if you're meaning the shortest I have ever gone before I was expelled the yeah, but I've also managed to blow up a cafeteria, burn down a gym, set a teachers car on fire: it was an accident, and I've.. Well yeah. I think the entire education system has been warned about me by now. As soon as I turn sixteen I'm leaving school for good. Getting a job at a blacksmiths or a garage or something." Or stay at camp and do jobs for my dad, he added in his head.**

Hephaestus smiled at that thought.

**"You really like blowing things up don't you" Percy now looked amused again, though there was a bemusement in his eyes that told Leo he was more confused than he was letting on.**

Ah so that's why Annabeth calls me seaweed brain. What did I just think? Forgot.

** "The worst I've ever blown up was the school bus with a war cannon."**

**Leo grinned his somewhat manic grin "the school bus, like you were on a school trip or something? Dude, how did you all get home?"**

**"They had to phone our parents, and get them to come and pick us up from the battlefield.**

" Which was it, prissy?" Clarisse " Well I forgot, Clarisse" " So, how did I get here?" We explained what was going on, she said her titles, we moved on. Finally. "... And Defeater of the wild prissy" " Hey!" I shouted. Everyone cracked up, I even laughed. " I never thought Clary would have a sense of humor" Leo managed to choke out, " Wanna die Valdez!".

**Those people who didn't have anyone to come pick them up had to catch a lift with someone else". Percy grinned back at Leo.****"After that, for some reason, that school decided that they had enough, and politely told Mom to arrange for me to go to a new school the semester after."**

" Oh no, the Leo joke's coming up" Annabeth sighed.

**"They didn't want you back? I can't imagine why, after that stunt the bus driver must have loved you!"**

" Annie your a Oracle!" Thalia shouted exaggerated. Annabeth scowled that someone called her Annie.

**"Not quite, the whole of the staff room wanted my blood by the time I left. There were bets about who would snap first; them from my attitude, or me from the constant detentions and lack of free time."**

Everyone seemed to die in laughter.

**Leo laughed at that, this Percy was downright hilarious; he had to stick around as long as Percy was here, for comedy, if not for anything else. "Percy my man, I get the feeling that were gonna be the best of friends."**

"We are aren't we" I stated, I hung my arm around him, with a giant smile on my face.

"Now sea spawn, let's see the consequences for looking, touching and talking to my daughter" Athena started. Damn.

**Well Athena still seems mad as hell, onwards to the next chapter!**


	4. Leo's Elysium

**Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time, i just did NOT have any inspiration, I didnt know what to write. Again sorry.**

**"It has always seemed strange to me... the things we admire in men, kindness and generosity, openness, honesty, understanding and feeling, are the concomitants of failure in our system. And those traits we detest, sharpness, greed, acquisitiveness, meanness, egotism and self-interest, are the traits of success. And while men admire the quality of the first they love the produce of the second." - John Steinbeck **

**Leo's POV**

"Now sea spawn let's see the consequences for looking, touching and talking to my daughter."

After Athena said those words, I realized one important detail. I am right beside Percy and her has his arm over his shoulder, so natural instinct kicks in. " Wow!, if you're going to punish him. Don't do it in the throne room, I mean look at this marble, so clean." The Real reason is I Don't want Percy and me smited because of Percy, and plus Annabeth would have many emotions, she'll most likely end up in jail, dungeon, enemy's side or mental institute.

My mouth just started moving, without my minds consent. " Athena come on, you can't do this to this fine specimen, don't do anyth-".

" I think we should get on with the book, it'll be such a waste of off time to continue like this " To my surprise Reyna said that. Out of everyone in this room Reyna saves me from embarrassment , I bet she did this for Percy.

I heard running, someone swiped up the book from the floor, Thalia's voice echoed off the walls.

**In Which School Sucks, But Leo Gets Compensation.**

**Leo was bored. He hadn't been this bored in about two years; it was rather hard to be bored when you were fighting for your life almost every day, heck every minute of every day come the last months of the war.**

Hestia had a look of worry on her face. No one seemed to notice.

**Now however he was in that monotonous boredom that only school could supply. He had thought that he would be able to last at least an hour before he cracked.**

Athena shook her head disapprovingly. " Now, if he just ate more cereal this wouldn't have happened" Demeter chided.

**But he was not even half an hour into his first lesson, and he was ready to set the place on fire. He didn't see why the titans or Gaea tried to fight the demigods, when just sticking them in a school for a while would have them begging to be killed.**

" Don't give them any idea's Valdez" Percy shouted, a few people chuckled.

**He glanced back at the clock, he would survive the lesson! He had been on the freaking battlefield for Hephaestus's sake there was no way that he was going to let a little thing like a math lesson bother him. He continued to stare at the clock while the teacher jabbered uselessly in the background. Really, who was actually listening? His glaring at the time piece stopped when something blocked his view.**

"Leo sometimes I think you can stare at something for the whole day"

"Percy, ADHD" Yes! a comeback.

**"Mr Valdez, is there any particular reason you are staring as the clock, and not listening to my explanation of angles?**

"Dude your dead" Travis said.

**"I was trying to figure out the exact angle between the minute and the second-hand, but the second-hand keeps moving. So it's kinda hard." Yes! That was an awesome save, Leo thought, there is no way he could be told off for that.**

"Not good enough." I glared at the twins.

**"While I appreciate your quick thinking Valdez, I would rather it were applied to the lesson and not to try and get out of trouble. Perhaps you could tell the class about the angle on the board?"**

"Told ya" Travis had a smug look on his face. My mind started thinking of what I could do to them, when we finish this chapter. Que evil grin

**"Or perhaps not" mumbled Leo. "He then looked at the board, and ignoring the sympathetic look that Percy was sending him, assessed the angle there. It didn't seem that hard, so he began to stand up, with a signature Valdez mischievous grin on his face. The teacher had said to tell the class about it, not explain what amount of degrees it was.**

**"OK class, the angle you can see on the board is a cheese sliced shape angle, typically called an acute angle by those who actually give a damn about math. You will only ever see this particular angle given by teachers to try and confuse you, therefore it probably a decimal answer, like 32.46 degrees. This angle can provide entertainment though, if you know what to do with it, you could join the lines up to make a triangle, and doodle in the shape; or you can imagine that someone you hate is in the corner, and imagine the angle getting smaller and smaller. Another interesting thing to note about this angle is..."**

" Leo, where do you come up with this stuff." Nico complained.

**Leo's monologue was interrupted by the teacher's voice. "That is quite enough Valdez, and how you managed to guess the right answer I'll never know."**

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces "Yo, Travis, Conner close your mouths before the fly gets in". The shock became embarrassment and anger.

**Leo's comeback dissolved in his mouth. That had been the right answer? Sweet! "Sit down Valdez, and let me get on with the lesson". And with that statement Leo immediately fell back into daydream mode.**

Athena scowled " You should be paying attention " her emotionless mask just scared me to death. NOT Thanatos, just a one way trip to the underworld.

**He had been quite worried when, after asking Percy where Grover was,**

Artemis rolled her eyes " Boys" she breathed.

**he had received a blank look, and a deadpanned, "who's Grover", that was until he realised that Grover hadn't started at Yancy Academy till partway through the year, and that Percy didn't know him yet. He tried to laugh it off, with a "hey, just messing with you man." Though he wasn't sure that Percy bought it.**

"That is decided on you and Percy" Hermes said. I ignored the comment.

**He dreaded what would happen the day that Grover and Chiron turned up, which would probably be soon, considering that there were now two demigods at Yancy, not just one. Those set him off on whether he would go with Percy on the quest; or pretend not to be a demigod (that would be kind of hard with Grover's nose though).**

**Before he knew it the bell had rung again, and he was being dragged out the room by Percy, and on to their English class.**

" Why would Percy need to drag you, you CAN walk, can't you?"

"Travis, if that was your comeback of the year, we will expect the worse" I proclaimed solemnly.

**Six hours later, Leo was back in the dorm room, looking through the wardrobe next to his bed. He hadn't realised before that Chaos had filled it for him. Not that he wasn't grateful for it; being stuck with just one set of clothes would really have sucked.**

"Imagine stinky Leo!" Apollo said suddenly.

**He turned to the bedside table, and opened the first draw. There was a letter inside, written in curvy writing that just reminded him of the font setting Edwardian script on word. The letter said...**

" How does he know that, demigods don't use computers " Poseidon questioned.

**Leo Valdez**

**I am grateful that you were wise enough to make friends with Perseus Jackson, which will be useful to you in the future. You must do without your tool belt for a year, till you can go to Camp half blood. This year you must not go there! Wait till Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Perseus Jackson have left camp, and then follow them. You must not reveal yourself till the Lotus Casino.**

"Why Lotus" Nico growled.

**I have left gifts for you in the other draws of the bedside table. I hope you like them. I also took the liberty of removing your dyslexia.**

**Chaos.**

" Why did he write a letter, it's so much work" Dionysus complained, we all stared at him in silence. " You were like listening!" Aphrodite exclaimed, he just waved his hand and went back to reading his magazine.

**He didn't have dyslexia anymore! That was awesome, and he had been given gifts! Chaos had just risen to the top of his favourite deity list. Well, behind his dad, family loyalty and all that.**

**He opened the next draw down, and saw a wallet with the initials L.V. in orange thread on the side. He reached into the draw and withdrew it. When he opened it up there were 20 fifty dollar notes inside. He took them out and it refilled instantly. He did it again, and a note appeared.**

" I want that wallet" Hermes cried, I scooted back with my hands in my pocket.

**Though you may be curious Valdez, I will warn you that mistreatment of this gift will result in the wallet no longer being able to refill.**

**Chaos**

**Ah, well Leo supposed, it was a good point, and people would get suspicious if he had a ton of money, and nowhere to get it from. He slipped the wallet back into the draw, before reconsidering and hiding it under his pillow. Though most of the other kids at Yancy were rich, he would not put it past some of them to look through his stuff, and make off with his wallet.**

" I would think Chaos would make sure it never got stolen" Hera seemed to be listening too, probably trying to set a good appearance with all the people here.

**Leo gave the next draw a look, anymore awesomeness and he would start to grin like a maniac, ah, what the Hades, he was a maniac. He reached for the next draw. He opened it a saw an orange A6 notebook. Well that was anticlimactic ran through his head, before he picked it up and flipped to the first page. Another note. Chaos sure liked leaving notes everywhere.**

" It's a way to contact you fire boy" Thalia snorted, interrupting her own reading.

" Just, hurry up on reading" Nico growled.

"Jeez, calm down." she replied.

**Leo Valdez**

**This notebook is to communicate with me. Everything you write in it will be sent to a notebook that I have, as an alternative to praying to me. Since the Gods can monitor prayer, you praying to a being that had supposedly faded will raise a few eyebrows, especially if I reply.**

" duh " Dionysus muttered in the most obviousness.

**Don't worry about losing the notebook, it will return to your pocket, as will the wallet. I decided that since that worked well with riptide, I would do it to all the things I gave you.**

**Now check the bottom draw :)**

**Chaos**

A maniac grin spread across my face, the part I love.

People warily looked at me like I pounce on them and start attacking, huh, crazy people.

**Wow, Chaos put smiley faces on his notebook, that was awesome, as was the idea of the notebook, but the simile faces thing was better. Who would have thought that the powerful, serious being would use smiley faces.**

**Leo peered into the mirror on the other side of the dorm, yep, manic grin was present.**

Like the one I'm wearing currently.

** Well since he already had the manic grin on, he might as well look in the last draw. As it opened Leo could tell that it was much fuller than the other two draws, it seemed to have a load of folders in. **

Athena/Minerva had a strained look on her face. Most likely thinking.

**If Chaos had set him homework he would not be a happy camper. Leo opened the first folder, and the manic grin doubled in size. Not homework, defiantly not homework. In the folders were all the designs and blueprints that he had thought out through the war, and hadn't had time to write. Leo was so ecstatic his hair started smoking. There was no way that he was going to not make them this time around.**

The Hephaetus/Vulcan kids started getting grins on their faces knowing that the invention would be most likely mentioned in the book.

**He looked at the back of the folder, and there was a sketch that he hadn't drawn. Not a sketch, a map. A map of bunker 9, and directions to... a storage facility. Why the Hades was Chaos showing him a storage facility? He looked closer at the map, and noticed the lists of metal in storage. Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, and Chaotic Silver. What in Hephaestus's name was Chaotic Silver?**

Ahh, yes the metals. My hair started smoking.

**He looked at the writing below the text. An unbreakable metal, highly resistant to heat, and could only be molded in the heart of a flame, by a fire user. Only he could use it, and if it was unbreakable, then he could make weapons for all his friends. No one would be caught unaware this time, Katoptris wouldn't break on Piper, and Clarisse's spear wouldn't shatter! This was great. Leo's hair had caught on fire and he didn't care, the possibilities were endless... At least he didn't care till he heard a gasp from behind him, and felt his body be doused by water.**

" I think that's me sorry bro" Percy smiled sheepishly

" Dude it's okay, you'll just arrive at camp earlier" I was still working that maniac grin.

" I'm finished " Thalia declared.

"Who's next?" An orange flame lit up the hearth, it grew to a height I have never seen before.

There seemed to be a shadow in there.

**Well, again sorry for the late update. Bye Bye, see you later.**

**Review!**

**P.S. The reason the stolls are in this is because I couldn't think of anyone else.**


	5. Pranks & a Goat

**I'm back! I am soooooo sorry my school, 10 FRICKEN HOURS. Anyways... Short chapter. Onwards!**

**"Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire." ****\- Kurt Tucholsky**

The hearth seemed to grow to a height I've never seen before.

There seemed to be a shadow on there.

**Now: Percy POV**

The light was so intense I had to look away, but before I did I took a glance at Hestia.

She had a unknown fear in her eyes.

The light died down, It took one look at the man for a flood of memories surfacing.

Darkness consumed me...

**? POV**

I stood at the hearth watching in sorrow, my back was facing the gods, Percy was staring at me not moving, blinking, or breathing. His eyes suddenly started to droop and he passed out on the floor.

The romans and past greeks including gods looked very confused and worried as an eerie silence swept settled upon us.

Apollo hopped up to check on Percy's condition, people swarmed him.

But Annabeth only stayed staring at me with a teary eyed face, she had a mix of emotions on her face.

" Hi guys " I said timidly.

Annabeth started crying harder realising it wasn't her imagination that was making her sea this.

" Who are you boy! " Thundered Zues while holding his master bolt like he was ready to strike.

" Well looks like you never change" a scowl was on my face " Luke Castellan, the fates told me I might be the last one that'll appear"

I turned back looking at Percy in worry " Apollo is he okay?" I ignored the fact I had asked a god the state of his condition " He'll be fine, he seems to be in some sort of coma forced by someone or something" he replied.

I looked toward Annabeth, Thalia was conforting her, Annabeth was sobbing quietly now.

" Boy show some respect, and anounce your titles " Hera sneered.

" I'd rather not bow, thank you very much, and not say what my titles are " My voice got a fraction quieter when I spoke the last part.

" Lets just continue reading " Percy's voice seemed to cut the comfusion and anger from the gods with a knife.

The book appeared in my hands, I started reading much to other peoples dismay because they still haven't had an explanation on whats going on.

**Chapter 4:**

**In which explanation occurs, and a goat arrives**

**Leo slowly turned around, his manic smile dropping off his face; his thought process was something like. .. Schist! Schist! Schist! Schist! Great way to go Leo, it's the end of the first day, and already someone had seen his hair on fire.**

No one said anything...

It** wasn't like he could manipulate the mist either, he hadn't really ever learned how to do that, convincing people was Piper's forte, his was creating, fixing and things. Leo reckoned her was the poster boy for Murphy's law, no amount of Valdez charm was going to get him out**** of this one.**

Most of the girls seemed to scoff and roll their eyes, while Leo died in embarresment.

**He had finally finished the slow motion turn, and came face to face with a equally flabbergasted Percy Jackson. Who in a typical Percy way, decided to state the obvious...**

**"Um Leo, your hair was on fire."**

**"Yeah, thanks for the shower man."**

Everyone started laughing, Percy started having the same effects as Leo.

**Percy looked towards his hands, "you're welcome, except I have no idea how I did it." He looked at Leo, "That was your cue to run away screaming about how much of a freak I am".**

Posiedon looked at his son in sadness and sighed.

**Percy looked so dejected that Leo felt a flash of pity for him. In his bemoaning of someone discovering his fire powers, he had completely forgotten how it must be like for Percy. In Leo first round at the horror game called school, he hadn't used his fire powers at all, because he had been wary of them. He had blamed them for the death of his mom. Even before he came back in time, he hadn't thought how bad it must be for Percy, whose powers were that of the sea. The sea doesn't like to be** restrained.** That must be why Percy had been so eager to be friends, Leo thought, his stomach sinking, because all the friends he had before had abandoned him when they discovered his water abilities.**

I bet he's going to do something very stupid now, bets started to go around.

**"I can control fire Percy, I can't really call you a freak."**

And there it is, a secret he's supposed to know in a year. This'll just attract more monsters...

**The look on Percy's face was well worth the loss of his secret, it even made the Valdez grin reappear. "So next time Percy, I don't really need the shower, Fire doesn't burn me." Percy was still doing his goldfish impression, which Leo thought scarily accurate. Well both Percy and a goldfish were creatures of the sea he supposed, so there would be some resemblance.**

" Hey! " Shouted the said person. Leo just whistled and looked away.

**"Hey Percy, if you don't close your mouth, something might fly in it. Trust me having a fly in your mouth is not fun." Leo thought back to the moment on the Argo 2 when a fly from the engine room had decided that his yawning mouth was a good place to stay... Leo shuddered. "Don't ask."**

Almost everyone started to crack up.

**"So you can actually control fire?" Percy sounded a bit sceptical, "it didn't really seem like that when I walked in, unless you like flaming hair."**

**"Percy my friend, you should never underestimate the attraction of flaming hair, the signature Valdez look. The ladies love it."**

I saw a bunch of Venus girls snorting, while the Aphrodite kid just made a face of disgust.

" Leo Vadez, I will make your love life interesting " Guess who said that

**Percy gave a mock look around the dorm room. "You mean the invisible ladies, 'cos I can't see them." This made Leo choke, Annabeth was the only girl he knew who could turn invisible, and she was most defiantly Percy's girl. The fact that is was Percy saying she might be in the dorm room made Leo choke on air.**

" I think the only reason he knows that is because he was 'victim' of Annie" The Stoll's started to pale once they saw Annabeth frowning at them.

**"You Perce, have a lot to learn about girls, first point, is you never know where they could be hiding..." Leo directed Percy out of the dorm room, and down the corridor. "Especially fan girls, they're just creepy and stalkerish."**

**"When have you had fan girls Valdez?"**

"I think that you guys have just never seen them before" Leo argued childeshly.

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

**Leo and Percy were sitting in the most boring assembly ever; the head teacher was at the front blabbering monotonously about targets and standards. Possibly the least motivational motivational speech that Leo had ever heard. Buford could do better than that, and he was a table.**

" Who's Buford?"

"Travis! He's a table, it was just mentioned, will you ever listen." Yelled Annabeth.

**He took a copper wire out of his pocket, and started to mould it into different shapes. A tree, a cabin, then a table, and a ship. He sighed, though it was nice to have a bit of a rest from demigod life, it was getting boring and his ADHD was acting up. Yesterday he had come so close to setting Nancy Bobofit's bag on fire after she had had a go at Percy about being a 'dyslexic moron' the day before.**

**Leo reckoned it was a rule that every school in America had to have at least one person who thought that they were the best, and everyone else was lucky to kiss the ground they walked on. At Yancy this person was Nancy Bobofit. A freckly girl who looked like a smaller (and less bloodthirsty) version of Clarisse. If anyone didn't do exactly as she said, she would try to humiliate them. She had tried it on Leo, but he being the awesomeness that he was, went completely unaffected. So she started on Percy.**

So my torture started there, good to know.

**After the shower prank that Percy had pulled this morning though, he doubted she would bother him again. Since the day three weeks ago that Percy had discovered Leo's fire power, both he and Percy had been working on control. Yes, Leo knew that it would attract the attention of monsters, but hey, what was life without a little risk?**

No life.

**This morning Percy had controlled the water in the pipes from the boys dorm's to make the shower in the girls dorm ice cold. Leo had bargained one of the origami ships he had made, for info on what time Nancy had her shower, from one of the girls in her room, and at exactly 7:21 Percy lowered the temperature right down. After she had come into the canteen in a really bad mood he and Percy had walked past, and innocently asked if she had a good shower this morning. There was no way it could be pinned on them though. They had witnesses confirming that they had been in bed at the time...**

"Awesome guys" Conner and Travis high-fived us.

**Leo's attention was brought back to the front by a new voice, a voice he recognised from the past, er, future. Grover Underwood had arrived at Yancy.**

**Yay! Grover at Yancy all the excitement is coming. **


	6. Busted

**Hey guys, I'm thinking of continuing The School fanfic, or creating another crossover fanfic, or all of the above. A poll will be up. Enjoy! **

**"Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." - Benjamin Franklin**

"Who's reading next?" Thalia asked.

"How about me" Demeter replied.

Thalia grabbed the book and handed it to the goddess that was crazy about cereal.

**Chapter 5:**

**In Which Leo Receives Lessons from a Fury and a Centaur**

"Hey Chiron must play an important role in this chapter" Annabeth said.

**Leo turned his full attention to the stage, where a very awkward preteen, in crunches and a Rasta cap, was stuttering a hello.**

"Grover…Grover…same old Grover" Luke chuckled jokingly seemingly lost in his own world.

People scooted away from him.

**Leo cringed, way to make a bad introduction Grover; you just made yourself the target for every bully in the entire school. **

"Grover!" Thalia shouted.

"Ye…yes" Grover stuttered fearfully.

"Why do you have to be so insecure and have horrible social skills" She scolded.

**He heard sniggers from behind him, and gave a mental sigh, starting with the Cheeto faced, redheaded, kleptomaniac; who went by the name Nancy Bobofit.**

Percy groaned "Nancy" was all that anyone heard.

**Leo frowned, Grover had been Percy's best friend the last time round, and he wasn't planning on messing that up, so he had to think up a way to get Percy and Grover acquainted, and maybe this time round Leo would get to know Grover better too.**

**The times he had seen Grover before, he had been busy building the Argo two, or fighting for his life, so they never really had a chance to bond.**

Everyone cracked up at that sentence.

**He was slightly worried about why Grover had arrived so early though. When Percy had told the seven how he had discovered he was a demigod he made it out like Grover hadn't arrived until about halfway through the year, not three weeks into the first term.**

"It's probably because there's two demigods, and one knowing his heritage" Athena answered the question on everybody's minds though some were still confused.

**Although that could be because Leo was there too. One demigod, even if it was a insanely powerful one, like Percy, still stunk less than an insanely powerful one, and a medium powerful one after all.**

"So Grover picked up your scent sooner, and if Grover was able to pick up your scent then was able to" Annabeth paled at her explanation, then got better because there were two powerful demigods but that didn't help her nerves she still clung onto her boyfriend's arm for dear life.

**So maybe Grover had picked up their scent sooner. He decided to not worry about it anymore; if it was a terribly big issue then he was sure that Chaos would tell him to fix it.**

"I still don't get why Chaos is in the story" Ares grunted.

The smart people rolled their eyes at his idiocy.

**He looked back to the front just in time to hear the monotonous headmaster, , introduce two new members of staff. They each entered from different sides of the stage, one with familiar features, and in a wheelchair,**

'Chiron' cheered the demigods, excluding the Romans.

**and the other an old lady in a leather jacket who looked like she would enjoy riding a motorbike over everyone in the hall, including the teachers.**

"Who's she" most people asked.

Hades and Nico paled at the sentence in the book, while Hades is thinking 'How is he alive?', Nico was thinking 'He'll be fine' he reassured himself.

**Leo's spirits soared, Chiron was here, he bet that Chiron was an awesome teacher, one of those cool ones who let you play games in class. Those teachers, thought Leo with a sigh, were a dying breed.**

Almost everyone cracked up, especially Apollo and Hermes plus their children.

**Leo looked over at Percy with a manic grin. "So, looks like things are going to get more exciting here bro, bet I'll get a detention off one of the new teacher faster than you can."**

Annabeth smacked Leo and Percy upside the head, "Betting on who's getting detention faster" she scolded the two boys. When Annabeth was finished with them they swore never to get on her bad side ever again.

A grin appeared on Athena's face 'Oh what a beautiful young women she has become' she thought, then listed off what was bad about her 'dating that sea spawn' was popular.

**"I don't know Leo; the old lady looks like she'd give someone a detention for breathing. And I feel like my mom would probably not like me betting on how soon I can get a detention."**

"At least you have some decency" Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy anger already gone, she was about to kiss her boyfriend.

"PDA" Thalia screamed successfully interrupting them.

**"Perhaps... So hey, what about the new kid, Grover..." Leo trailed off at the look Percy was giving him. "What bro, did someone draw on my face, or something?"**

A few people chuckled.

**Percy continued to give him the weirded out look, "When you first met me, you asked me how Grover was doing; now a kid called Grover turns up, how the hell did you know?"**

'Busted' seemed like the word the Stoll's only knew 'cause that's what they said over and over again.

**Schist, Leo knew that would come back to bite him. He was mentally screaming think up an excuse! It didn't seem to work, he just sat there with his mouth open, and a guilty look on his face. Then a sudden thought struck him. Cliché he knew but... "I got a weird dream of you and a kid called Grover, it was really weird, but I get those sort of dreams sometimes, I guess when I saw you in real life I assumed that the Grover guy would be with you."**

Annabeth nodded in approval, "He should believe you".

"Yeah, Percy has to have really weird prophetic dreams when he was young" Thalia agreed.

**Percy gave him an assessing look that Leo had seen more often of a certain daughter of Athena's face. "You get weird dreams?"**

"What! He has that look to!" The Stoll twins shouted.

**Leo cringed, he knew it had been cliché, but he thought it might have worked, he opened his mouth to laugh it off when Percy said, "I get weird dreams too, I thought I was the only one. I mean I saw you in my dreams before I met you too. Maybe it's linked to the powers thing."**

"Linked to the powers thing, more like linked to your godly parent" Nico mumbled.

**"Yeah man, maybe..."**

"Maybe, just maybe" The Stolls said in very creepy sync.

**Leo and Percy made their way toward their next class in silence, Percy was still mulling over the dream thing, but Leo was more worried about taking a class that was taught by a fury.**

"A fury!" shouted the ones who didn't know. Poseidon looked at his son in worry.

**He had always said that math teachers were evil monsters, but this was the first time that it was actually true. He was willing to bet that Mrs. Dodds would hate Percy and him more than everyone else. Monsters hated demigods on principle.**

"Of course" The demigods mumbled.

**As they made their way into the classroom, Leo noticed that Mrs. Dodds was standing unmoving at the front. He could honestly say, he had never seen a scarier old lady, and that was a lot from someone who had seen the fates.**

That got Hephaestus's attention; he looked at his son with a look no one could understand.

**Leo and Percy made their way toward the seats at the back, before let out a cough. "Sit in alphabetical order, A's at the front. There will be no talking or messing around in my lessons, when you have finished a task, then you will put your pen down, and not fiddle with anything. When you are asked a question you will respond with respect, and a joke is never funny unless I am laughing. Failure to correspond with the rules of the classroom will result in a detention and being sent out."**

Everyone groaned and looked at Percy and Leo in pity.

Percy glared at them.

"I hate those teachers" Leo heard.

"Dude that has to be like the fields of punishment" Nico heard, he scoffed, if he only knew.

Indistinct chatter engulfed the room.

"Quiet!" Zeus raised his master bolt and looked threatingly at everyone. The gods rolled their eyes and the future demigods followed but wisely kept quiet, everyone else cowered in fear.

Zeus smiled smugly knowing that he still held complete control and his word is law.

**Leo groaned, time for two hours of hell.**

**Two hours later, Percy had two detentions, and Leo had five.**

"How did Leo get more detentions than kelp head" Thalia murmured to Nico, "I have no idea" he replied.

**He wouldn't have gotten so many if he had kept quiet, but seeing Mrs Dodds picking on Percy had got him mad.**

Percy patted Leo on the back, "Thanks man."

**The first time he called her out on it she had ignored him. The second time she looked at him, and seemed to recognize him as a son of Hephaestus. Consequently, she now hated him more than Percy.**

"How" Annabeth stuttered "doesn't she recognize Percy as a son of Poseidon" Annabeth looked very confused and no one had the answers for her.

**As Leo walked through the doors to the canteen, he saw Nancy and her equally repulsive friends gathered in a circle around Grover. He went to head over, but was stopped by Percy, "Leo, where you going?"**

"Seriously, Percy stopped you" Annabeth said, he started talking to Percy in a very serious tone.

**Leo gestured to the huddle of people around the corner table and watched Percy face harden. "He's not been here a day, and she's already started on him" he growled, "because that's fair." He made his way toward the table, Leo right behind him and tapped Nancy on the shoulder.**

"Valdez, you just tapped her on the shoulder, that's so not you" Percy looked at Leo then put his hand on his forehead. Leo pushed Percy's hand off "I'm not sick!"

"Well tapping people on the shoulder isn't you" Percy replied.

Leo gave a pleading look to Demeter.

**She turned around, showering him with blobs of spit, "What do you want Jackson, Valdez?"**

Aphrodite and her children looked disgusted.

**Leo thought for a second, "For you to get mysteriously ill, and have to leave Yancy, but unfortunately, we don't always get what we want."**

"Burn" A group children of Apollo said.

**Percy response was much more polite. "For you to leave the new kid alone, and go pick on someone your own size." Then he made a point of looking at her, and added "although the last bit might be pretty hard."**

"She's going need ice for that burn" A few Mercury kids chuckled.

**Ok then, thought Leo, not so polite, but points for the implied insult. But then the queen of kleptomaniacs continued.**

"Leo, queen of kleptomaniacs" Annabeth gave him a pointed look towards Hermes/Mercury children.

"Also don't forget Piper" Reyna butted in.

'_Now I feel bad'_ Thought Leo.

**"And why should I do anything you say Jackson?"**

**"Oh no reason, except... Well I hear the showers can get pretty cold in the mornings..."**

"Threats don't seem like Percy, promises do" Apollo speculated.

**"Fine Jackson, but I warn you, you've got it coming. You too Valdez."**

**Oh, I'm shaking, thought Leo, sarcastically. This mortal had nothing on Clarisse, now she was someone to be scared of.**

"Who's Clarisse" asked some people.

"Do you want a beating kid" The said Clarisse growled.

**Leo and Percy moved round the table and took a seat next to Grover, "You alright?" Asked Percy, "sorry about her," he jerked his head in the direction Nancy had gone, "we're not all like that."**

"I hate bullies" Leo groaned.

**"Only about half of us" Leo supplied. Percy sent him a look that said, not helping, seemed that even before he met Annabeth he knew how to act like her.**

"How does kelp head act like Annie" Thalia asked.

"Thalia, it's Annabeth" Annabeth said tiredly, like she said this a billion times.

**His statement however made Grover laugh. He looked down at his ruined meal, and sighed, "She ruined my enchiladas!" Leo burst out laughing at that, and soon the three of them were laughing their heads off.**

**The next subject Leo shared with both Grover and Percy. It was Latin. Leo didn't really understand why Chiron was teaching Latin when Greeks like him and Percy weren't supposed to know about the Romans,**

"We should ask Chiron when we get back" Percy stated.

**but it was better than math, so he wasn't that bothered. As they entered the classroom, Chiron was wheeling around handing out sheets, by the time the whole class had entered and picked their seats, he was done and back at the front.**

"Was this when all the answers were B" Percy asked Leo.

"Yeah man, the best teacher I ever had." Leo said.

**"Folks, I have given all of you a quick quiz to do, just to test your knowledge of Roman history, I know young people such as yourselves dislike tests, so I have made it multiple choice, to help you along. Please write your name in the top corner and start."**

"I hate tests" someone groaned in the roman side.

**Leo looked down at the sheet in his hand. Question 1:**

**Which of these is the name of the Roman lord of the skies?**

**Zeus**

"Wrong" Everyone chorused.

**Jupiter**

"Correct".

**Neptune**

"No"

**Mars**

"Not"

**Leo scrolled down the sheet...**

**What is the name of the roman goddess of luck?**

**Nike**

"Nope"

**Fortuna**

"Yes"

**Athena**

"No"

**Lucky**

"Lucky!?" Everyone questioned.

**What is the Roman name for Kronos?**

The futures shivered remembering the war. Luke froze remembering the time he was Kronos's host.

**Hyperion**

**Saturn**

"Correct"

**C) Pluto**

**D) Venus**

**Leo couldn't believe it. Twelve questions, and the answer to every one was B, he looked to the front, where Chiron was looking around with a small smile on his face.**

"Awesome" The Stolls screamed, thus making everyone deaf.

"Oww" Groaned Percy.

**Leo's respect for the old centaur skyrocketed. He quickly highlighted all the B's then passed on a note to Percy that said...**

"Passing notes, Leo you should know better" Annabeth said.

_**All **_**the answers are B, I love this teacher!"**

"Cheating to" Annabeth looked at Leo.

Athena nodded her head disapprovingly.

**Percy looked up at him and grinned, mouthed thanks, and altered one answer on his sheet, Leo turned back around, and found Chiron in front of his desk, looking at him disappointedly.**

"Busted" screamed the Stolls, again.

**"Passing notes? Not a very good start Mr. Valdez."**

**Leo winced and looked down, he hated disappointing Chiron, "Sorry Chiron"**

Annabeth and Reyna smacked him upside the head.

"Are you an idiot" Stressed Annabeth.

"I'm sorry Annie" She looked livid now, Leo gulped.

**he mumbled, and then noticed the form in the wheelchair freeze; he reviewed his sentence, and froze himself, schist!**

**"Please remain after class Mr. Valdez."**

"Sometimes I don't know what you're thinking" Percy patted Leo on the back.

"Who's reading next?" interrupted Demeter

**Done! Please read my other story Reading Forbidden Warrior by TheKaiserofDestruction.**

**Review!**


	7. Sorry ?

**Hey guys!**

**I am going to continue the story it's just I can't think of anything to write.**

**Don't worry i'll try to update within this month or next month.**

**Love you guys 3**

**-ZoeisZbest**

**P.S I'm really sorry for not updating in so long.**


	8. AN Not Abandoning Story

I have only just recently gone back on and I have forgotten that my stories existed. When I talked to a friend today about them she encouraged me to continue writing. So, I am. This story will go through significant editing because I didn't really like the way I presented the characters and everything is set up. I hope that you guys will just be a bit more patient with me and I will update soon. Thank you.

\- Lucia


End file.
